


Half-Birthday

by jaicubed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Past Male Pregnancy, Schmoop, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean's son Jack turns six months old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr, powerbottomsammy.

Dean nuzzled his baby’s neck, soft chestnut hair tickling his chin and nose. He squeezed the little one tightly. Today was his son’s six month birthday, and he had been on edge. The infant looked just like Sam.

"Dean," Sam said softly from his place at the kitchen table. "I’d appreciate it if you didn’t suffocate our son before he gets his half-birthday present."

Dean snorted. “Half-birthday present? I thought you didn’t want to spoil him, Sammy.”

Sam got up from the table and walked to Dean, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Well, actually, it’s more for you,” Sam admitted, blushing a little.

"You’re blushing, Sammy," Dean leered. "What kind of present did you have in mind?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s not that. It’s…well…it’s a little cheesy but I spent a really long time looking for it and I think you’ll like it and the baby too and it wasn’t too expensive and—”

"Sam! Breathe," Dean laughed, and the baby smiled at the joyous sound coming from his father. "I’m sure I’ll love it."

Sam let out a breath and chuckled himself, going to his backpack and pulling out a box wrapped in brown paper. His face was calm and light when he gave it to Dean, taking the baby in exchange so Dean could use his arms, but Dean could tell he was a little nervous. Hell, he had been nervous for the past month, anticipating this day.

The baby pulled on Sam’s hair, now almost down to his mid-back. The younger Winchester didn’t notice, however, too engrossed in watching his brother carefully take off the brown paper and then removing the tape from the lid of the box. 

When Dean removed the tissue paper and saw what was within, he just stared. Sam held his breath as the silence wore on, becoming more worried by the second that he had made a mistake.

His fears were allayed when Dean removed the gift, letting the box fall at his feet. Dean, although he would never admit it later, was misty-eyed as he held up the tiny shirt, a cuddly brown bear with the words “I Wuv Hugz” emblazoned on the front. 

"Sam…I love it," Dean said quietly, and Sam was reminded of the Christmas he had given his brother the amulet. It was the voice that let Sam know that Dean would always love everything Sam had to give, whether it be his love, their son, or a little t-shirt that the baby would probably soil after five minutes of wear.

Dean came close and held the shirt up to the baby, who cooed and smiled at the bear. “He likes it,” Dean whispered, ghosting his lips across Sam’s.

Sam nudged his nose against Dean’s, and the baby giggled at their silly Eskimo kiss.

"We’re going to be okay," Sam said, reaching for Dean’s hand and then pulling him into a tight embrace, the baby not at all unhappy at being smushed between them.

"I wuv hugs," Dean said, muffled in the fabric of Sam’s shirt.

Sam laughed. “I wuv you.”


End file.
